


【礼尊】他们养的猫与狗

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 以及他们养的宠物猫宠物狗, 但就算如此依然是周防更受小动物欢迎, 宠物狗更喜欢周防, 宠物猫更喜欢宗像
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】他们养的猫与狗

宗像礼司和周防尊养了一只黑色惠比特，纯黑色的惠比特犬非常漂亮，外形极度高雅优美，且惠比特本就是猎犬，无论跑起来的速度还是捕猎本领都非常优秀。  
这只惠比特犬个性温和举止端庄，却又高傲得很，每次遛狗都被它牵着走，好像自己才是主人。  
宗像没时间遛狗，周防也不在意，完全随它喜欢，  
不止是养了狗，周防还养了只波斯猫。长而华丽的红色毛发，较大的脸型、短小的四肢以及蓬松粗大的尾巴显得就像是个雍容华贵的大毛球。  
猫是先养的，即使如此狗貌似也没有把猫当成是家里的一份子，该掐架还是掐。猫狗的年纪相同惠比特体型却比波斯猫大了许多，然而猫从不害怕，也从来没落过下风。  
宗像总是指着吃完就睡睡饱就吃日渐发胖的波斯猫对周防说“真是物似主人型。”  
周防就总会回一句：“它主人又不是只有我。”  
宗像摸着惠比特的头带着些得意：“可是我的狗又美又优雅，还能帮忙捕猎，请问你的猫抓过几只老鼠？”  
“……”周防抱着怀里当暖手宝用的波斯猫想了想。“家里没有老鼠。”  
波斯猫实际上并不是很在意那只细犬，它每天最开心的时刻就是进食以及蜷成一团红色的毛球和周防一起晒着太阳睡午觉，但那只狗总是过来找茬，要么是自己在周防旁边睡得好好的猛地被这只混账狗踹醒，要么是周防正给自己顺毛的时候它就小跑着过来把爪子搭在周防手上妨碍顺毛。  
波斯猫觉得自己委屈但是和那只狗又不能沟通，只能先打一架再说。  
惠比特很气不过，凭什么那只肥猫每天都像只米虫一样还能让主人那么喜欢它。尤其它的体型比自己小很多，周防总是抱着它睡觉，惠比特很不乐意，况且那只猫也很过分。  
两个主人都很喜欢它，周防不用说了，宗像嘴上虽然会说它“胖成球”实际上也喜欢抱这只猫，而自己体型的关系只能在两只前爪扒在主人腿上时换来温柔的摸头。  
每次宗像回家惠比特开心地跑出去迎接，平时圆滚滚的波斯猫此刻就异常精神地跑过来千娇百媚地在宗像脚下转圈撒娇，随后宗像就抱猫起来走进屋里去找周防。这也就算了，那只肥猫还轻蔑地看了自己一眼，惠比特觉得它跟这只猫的战争大概永远不会结束。  
宗像下班很晚，周防总是撑着精力等他，怀里抱着猫，脚下趴着狗，电视里虽然放着深夜节目却一点也提不起兴趣。  
等到宗像回来周防陷在沙发里都快要睡着了，惠比特站起来甩甩身子优雅地迎接主人，宗像走过来俯下身蜻蜓点水般亲吻周防的嘴唇。  
“要睡回房间睡。”  
“嗯……”周防动了动，腿上蜷成一团的波斯猫伸了下懒腰跳了下去。  
猫总是能看到两个主人放闪秀恩爱，对它来说见怪不怪，甚至能非常淡定地夹在两个接吻的两脚兽之间。  
惠比特对那只波斯猫很有意见，合格的宠物在主人亲热的期间就应该注意回避，虽然狗也感兴趣这种事，不过它才不会像猫那样看到主人放闪还赖在原地不走。  
夜晚是大人的时间，狗比较黏人，偶尔耐不住寂寞听屋子里声音小下去了就拱开虚掩的门——为了方便家里的这两只跑来跑去宗像和周防都不锁门——“吧嗒吧嗒”地跑到床边趴下。而波斯猫迈着小猫步走进来会先瞅一眼床上睡觉的主人们，然后瞅一眼床下趴着的狗，随后直接跳上去偎在两个人类中间。  
狗觉得自己被挑衅了。  
当然优雅礼貌的狗此时并不会计较什么，只是等到白天战斗才打响。  
导火索是什么可能两只都不记得了，反正先打一架再说。狗借着自己的体型优势将猫逼到角落，而猫弓起背浑身的毛发都倒竖起来威胁着这个对它来说有些巨大的惠比特，举着爪子随时准备在对方脸上划道伤口。  
惠比特占不到什么便宜却也依旧和猫对峙着。而周防从来不管它们是不是正拼得你死我活，宗像的话会觉得有趣甚至会饶有兴味地观察一猫一狗的动作细节。  
“周防，你看。”  
“看什么？”周防慵懒地从杂志上抬起视线。  
“它们又打起来了。”  
“嗯……”周防瞥了一眼。“谁赢了？”  
“是狗。”  
“你胡说什么，我看着明明是猫。”  
“体型上是狗占优势。”宗像推了推镜片抬高腔调跟他讲道理。  
“哼……”周防轻笑一声。“你没看狗脸上都花了吗？”  
“你不是不感兴趣？”  
“我没说啊。”  
最后两只宠物都挂了彩，猫跑到宗像脚边“喵喵”叫着求安慰，狗则是舔着周防的手希望他能给自己顺毛。  
不用管它们自己就和好了，前一秒可能还在打架，下一秒可能就挤在一起进食。  
周防还发现过它们有过更为亲密的行为。那天周防抱着猫出去遛狗，遇见草薙跟他聊了几句，余光瞥到那只黑色惠比特正亲密地给那只红色波斯猫舔毛，猫似乎被舔地很舒服，肚子里发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音顺便抬起脑袋回舔惠比特。  
当时周防都想叫宗像回来看，它们关系也不是那么糟糕嘛。  
草薙还调侃说：“果然物似主人型。”  
周防白了他一眼：“哪像了？”

fin.


End file.
